When I Say Your Name
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Ella es ahora una fotógrafa reconocida que viaja a través del mundo. Él un periodista y padre de familia, atrapado y sin muchas expectativas de la vida.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 **Y tú, lector apacible y sereno, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme estas más que invitado a leerme.**

 **Resumen:** _Bella y Edward fueron compañeros de juegos, y años después fueron compañeros de cama. Ambos crecieron compartiendo dos sueños: irse del pueblo donde vivían y estar juntos. Solo un sueño se cumplió y solo uno de ellos lo logró. Ahora Bella es la reconocida fotógrafa de varias revistas importantes. Su vida es un constante estrés y necesita vacaciones con desesperación. Ocho años sin ver a su familia son un buen motivo para regresar al pueblo donde nació. Pero no contaba que su tranquilidad fuera interrumpida al reencontrarse con un Edward casado y con su hija de siete años._

* * *

 **When I Say Your Name**

 **Prologo**

 _ **I miss the love that is gone,**_

 _ **I also miss the joy,**_

 _ **I want you to come back to me**_

 _ **And I want you to love me again**_

 _ **I can´t take it anymore,**_

 _ **If you are not here**_

 _ **You have to come**_

 _ **My life withers without you by my side.**_

 _ **Come back to me**_

 _ **Love me again**_

 _ **Erase the pain**_

 _ **That took over me when you left**_

 _ **When you got away from me**_

 _ **Say yes**_

 _ **I don´t want to cry**_

 _ **Come back to me…**_

 _Querido Cisne:_

 _Te escribo esta carta, comunicándote desagradables noticias. Me hubiera parecido mejor escribirte del inmenso amor que siento por ti. Repetirte una y mil veces lo mucho que te amo. Informarte de nuestro pronto encuentro. Desgraciadamente parece que el destino de nueva cuenta interviene en mi camino apartándome más de ti. Obligando a quedarme una vez más anclado aquí, mientras tú te vas volviendo cada vez más inalcanzable. Alejándote de mí, aun mas, con cada uno de tus éxitos. Te envidio amor mío. Tú a diferencia de mi haz luchado por tus sueños, mientras yo, año con año he ido perdiendo los míos. Dejándome caer en la monotonía, sin esperanzas y muy pocas expectativas._

 _Y temo que ahora más que nunca, me quedare más tiempo rodeado de la misma gente y la misma geografía…_

 _Mi padre ha muerto Bella. Mi madre está destrozada e incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Me temo que es imposible que salga adelante, la muerte de su esposo la ha dejado sin ganas de vivir. Comprenderás que no puedo dejarla sola. Ni mucho menos abordar el avión que me llevaría hasta ti en dos semanas._

 _Papá se encargó de dejarme atado de manos una vez más. En su lecho de muerte y con testigos presentes, mi madre y otras dos personas. Me pidió como su última voluntad, que me hiciera cargo del periódico local, por lo menos hasta que lograra sacarlo adelante y encontrara a alguien que estuviera interesado en él. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será que alguien se interese en un simple periódico de pueblo?_

 _Quise ser egoísta y negarme. Gritarle que ya tenía planes y que no incluían quedarme en Forks. Pero ¿Cómo negarme a las palabras de un hombre moribundo?_

 _Lo odie, y me odie a mí, en el mismo momento en que acepte su petición. Ahora estoy atrapado por no sé cuánto tiempo, y muriéndome por no saber cuánto voy a estar sin verte. Aborrezco mi situación Bella. Pero no creo que sea capaz de esperar tanto para estar a tu lado._

 _El tiempo corre amor, varios de mis sueños se han truncado. Sin embargo aún hay uno que conservo y anhelo hacer realidad. Quiero formar un hogar. Tener una esposa e hijos. Una familia Bella. Por ello quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida._

 _Bella, te pido… ¡No!... Te suplico que regreses. Por favor amor mío, vuelve y ayúdame hacer realidad mi más grande sueño. Tú eres la única que puede ocupar el lugar como mi mujer. Y los únicos hijos que quiero tener en mis brazos son los nuestros. Los que tú me des. Regresa a mi Bella. Sé que es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pero ya no puedo estar más sin ti. No puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti. Tú eres mi aire y te necesito para vivir._

 _Regresa a mí, amor._

 _Te amo_

 _Edward Cullen._

Bella leyó dos veces la carta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lamentaba mucho la muerte del padre de Edward. Aun con todos sus defectos y los arranques de posesión que tenía por todo aquello que creía de su propiedad, había llegado a tomarle afecto. Y contra todo lo que los demás pudieran creer, entendía la decisión que tomo Anthony Cullen para pedirle a su único hijo de sacar adelante el periódico local. Eso periódico había sido el orgullo de él Sr. Cullen, y desde que Edward nació soñaba con que su hijo siguiera sus pasos.

Por desgracia Edward y ella compartieron el mismo sueño de querer irse del pueblo tan pronto crecieran. Edward ansiaba ser médico, lo que difícilmente le permitiría hacerse cargo del pequeño negocio familiar que requería de su tiempo completo. Por ello cuando Anthony se enteró de los planes de su hijo, intento de todo para obligarlo a permanecer a su lado hasta lograr involúcralo en el negocio del periodismo.

La madre de Edward, Esme Cullen era otro mundo. A diferencia de su marido, ella se había criado en el seno de una familia de clase media que le permitió viajar y conocer lugares fuera de Forks. Conocía las hermosuras y tentaciones del mundo; y apoyaba a su hijo en su deseo de querer conocerlo ahora él.

Quería estar con Edward. Todos esos meses lejos para ella se habían convertido en años. Ansiaba su compañía, necesitaba sus abrazos, sus besos… sus caricias. La carta no solo le comunicaba la desafortunada muerte del padre de él. También le comunicaba dos desagradables noticias más. Y una de ella era la que no podía aceptar.

Edward a diferencia de ella se había quedado en Forks, mientras ella se marchaba hacer realidad sus sueños.

Había crecido como fotógrafa y periodista, poco a poco alcanzaba más sus metas. En cambio él aún era prisionero de la misma rutina. ¿No el mismo Edward le contaba como sus sueños poco a poco se le iban de las manos? Como caía más en la redundancia.

Y ahora él, ¿Le pedía que hiciera ella lo mismo? ¿Quería que regresara para convertirse solo en esposa, madre y ama de casa? Ahora cuando sus sueños estaban más cerca de alcanzarlos de lo que jamás soñó que pudieran estar.

Edward tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta con ella.

Aun le faltaba por aprender, por crecer. Ella no seguiría la costumbre de las demás chicas del pueblo. No pasaría su vida viviendo en Forks, siendo solamente ama de casa. Sus expectativas siempre habían sido altas y hasta hace poco increíbles de alcanzar. Si regresaba como Edward le pedía que hiciera se marchitaría. Su vida se amargaría.

Se convertiría en una más. Atrapada y sin esperanzas.

Su amor por Edward era grande. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar nada de lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

Ella también se odiaba por tomar esa decisión. Seguramente era mejor regresar con él y su familia. Pero también sabía que tampoco de esa manera se sentiría bien con ella misma. Quería tener las dos cosas: su trabajo y a él. Pero era imposible. Al igual que Edward también era egoísta.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Guardo la carta en el fondo de un cajón. Y tomo un boleto de avión.

No respondería a la carta. Con el tiempo, Edward sabría su respuesta. Después de todo si no le comunicaba buenas noticias no valía la pena responder. Además ya no tenía tiempo, tenía que adelantar cuanto antes su viaje a Londres.

Su nuevo trabajo la esperaba.

Edward comprendería que le pedía demasiado. Solo tenía dos opciones: La perdonaba y la recordaba, o, la odiaba de por vida.

Y de todo corazón esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No olviden comentar_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Celebraint O. D._**

 ** _"Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_**


End file.
